


Charms Gone Wild

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew this was a mistake, from the moment he unbuttoned her blouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charms Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://masterofmystery.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://masterofmystery.livejournal.com/)**masterofmystery**.

She knew this was a mistake, from the moment he unbuttoned her blouse. But now here they are: he with a great cowlick of green hair, and she suspended in midair, frantically trying to lower herself, if only to kiss him. He suddenly releases his charms and _finally_ is inside her. She gasps and, mostly out of shock, changes his hair back.

Later, when they lie next to each other, her arm flung across his chest, his hand in her hair, she whispers, "Ronald, that is the last time we use our wands during foreplay." He only snores in response.


End file.
